Of Ice and Fire
by ClashOfTheElements
Summary: As soon as they met eachother, they hated eachother. Fighting for top of the class, turning quidditch matches into a personal competition, instead of a team game. Even cursing and jinxing eachother in the hall ways. Their arguments were also something to behold. Yep, it was official, Scorpius and Rose really hated eachother. And nothing could ever change that. Nothing at all.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, The amazing Ms Rowling rules this world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ahhh how I wish polyjuice potion existed. Just to be her for one day! Anywayssss.**

**A/N: Ollo! Ok. So my second fanfic EVER. I LOVE Scorose. But I only love it when they hate eachother at first. Otherwise it cheesy! Meshmeshmeshmesh. Anyway. This gonna be a looooong story. Hopefully. Good luck! Oooooh and reviews reviews. I love reviews. *Cue awesome puppy dog eyes.* Also, this shall only be a long fanfic if you like it. So please like it :). **

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Rose's POV

As soon as the train turned and my parents were out of sight, Al and I set off looking for an apartment. We were looking for and empty one, or atleast an almost empty one. But clearly, some people had other ideas. Halfway down the train, a hand shot out of a compartment, grabbed us by the robes and dragged us inside. We looked up to see the grinning face if James Potter. Al groaned and tried to escape. But James blocked him. Eventually, we flopped down onto seats. I sat next to Fred. Fred and James were almost inseperable. They were like the next Fred and George, or James, Sirius and Lupin. (I didn't add on the fourth person, because he was a traitor and a coward.)

"Hey Rosie." James and Fred said together. I didn't mind being in here. I was them two's favourite cousin. But I could easily sense Al's distress. I also knew why. He usually played Ginea Pig to James and Fred's new inventions.

"Hi guys." I responded. Then I took Al's hand. "It was nice if you two to invite us in here, but we were going to find our own compartment. Bye bye!" And with that, I turned and left, dragging Al with me.

We spent atleast 6.7 mins looking for one. Finally, at the very end of the train, we found a compartment with only one person inside. Unfortunately, that person was the one my dad had warned me against. Scorpius Malfoy... mweerr.

I didn't know this boy, and I didn't like him. I mean, his dad must of done something _really_ bad for my dad to still hate him. My dad doesn't hold grudges.

Ok, that is the biggest lie I have ever come up with. My dad is the BIGGEST grudge-holder I have ever met.

Ever.

But still, I had heard things about the Malfoy's. I didn't trust them.

Anyway, I was jerked away from my thoughts when Al opened the compartment door and pulled me in. He can be _soo_ naive sometimes. Anyway, Al, being Al, walked straight up to Malfoy and held out his hand.

"Hello! I'm Albus Potter. But mostly I'm just Al." He said happily. Surprisingly, Malfoy shook his hand, even if it was somewhat apprehensively.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Hi." Malfoy replied. I ignored him and just sat down on the seat opposite and by the window. Al sat next to him.

"What house do you think you'll be?" Al asked, he had been worrying for months about where he would be. I, however, didn't mind. As long as it wasn't _slytherin_. Urrgh.

"Slytherin. Definitely. My whole family have been in it for centuries." Mamfoy replied snootily. I don't see why that was something to be proud of. Deatheaters. The lot of them. Humph.

"Oh, I guess Slytherin wouldn't be too bad." Al said, with a far away look in his eye. My mouth fell open.

_"What?!"_ I said, a little bit angry, a tiny bit annoyed, but mostly competely shocked. "So you mean to tell _me_ that all those hours comforting you about your 'getting-sorted-into-Slytherin' phobia, were a waste of time?" I asked him, now on my feet. Al honestly looked kinda scared. Malfoy just looked a bit smug.

"But, Rosie. I-if people like Scorpius are going into Slytherin. It can't be that bad, surely?" He counter-argued.

_"Scorpius?"_ I said, in a voice laced with venom and disgust. "On first name basis already are we boys? And Scorpius is just a typical Slytherin. His dad and grandparents were death eaters. They're all the same." The last thing I saw before I stormed out was Malfoy's pale face set in a look of pure, cold fury and loathing. It was kinda scary.

Twat.

Ok, so _maybe_ I overreacted. But honestly, he was the personification of all I had been taught and brought up to hate.

Anyway, after a bit of thought I ended up heading to James and Fred's compartment. Now Roxanne had joined them. Roxanne was in the same year as James and Fred, you know, being Fred's twin and all.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Roxy asked, after I had stormed in and sat down on a seat, hard. Still fuming.

_"Al"_ I stated simply, as if that explained everything.

"What has he done this time?" Asked Roxy, sighing. Al was forever annoying me. But usually he was still my best friend afterwards.

"Oh, he's only gone and made best buddies with _Scorpius Malfoy._" I said, dangerously. James jumped up at once.

"What?!" He said. "That traitor." The last bit was only just audible as he was already out the compartment door and running off. Most likely to go strangle Al, or Scorpius... or both.

A soon as James was gone everyone started laughing. Well, everyone but me.

"Good one Rosie. James actually fell for it!" Fred congratulated me between laughs.

"Classic!" Roxy said. They were wiping tears of laughter from their eyes and clutching eachother for support.

"Wait, what? No guys, Al actually did just go make friends with Malfoy." I told them. Everyone fell silent. After a while, it was Roxy who expressed in words what we were all thinking.

"Al is sooo dead."

Yup, pretty much sums it up.

Ten minutes later, James came back. He was half dragging half carrying Al. And Al was livid.

As soon as James shut and locked the door and put Al down, Al began shouting. Well, that was until James stuffed an piece of cauldron cake in his face and forced him into a seat.

After that we sat in an incredibly awkward silence. I knew Al blamed me, for coming here and telling James. He just sat quietly and occasionally sent death glares at me or James. Roxy and Fred were playing foot wars silently; I was reading and James was just stewing in the corner. Luckily, about three-quaters of the way there, I had an excuse to leave.

"I'm just gonna... erm... go change into... my- into my robes." I said. James nodded is head in acknowledgement and Roxy jumped up and started searching through her bag.

"I'll come too!" She said finally, straightening up and brandishing her robes triumphantly. Together, we left the compartment and headed to the end of the train. Where the changing rooms and toilets were.

The changing rooms and toilets were, apparently, a new installation. That were put in place after an appeal from the students and some of the governors. Probably for pupil-privacy. Anyways, yeah.

Roxy finished changing before me, and told me she was heading back to the compartment. I stayed for a bit, then went to the toilet before finally heading back. Half-way, however, something stopped me in my tracks.

It was Scorpius Malfoy. He was looking down at me with narrowed eyes.

"You're such a dirty snitch." He said. Merlin what a twat."Says the death-eater spawn." Over the top? Yes. But I'm Rose Weasley. Over the top is my middle name. Ok so technically it's Nymphadora and that would be three middle names in the first place. But whatever.

"Atleast I'm not the daughter of a mudblood and blood traitor." Oh. Oh no wayyy did he just say that. No _freaking_ way. I reached for my wand, but he caught my arm before I could grab it. He held it by my side and I couldn't move it.

Suddenly, James came barreling out of nowhere and knocked Scorpius to the ground by pouncing on him. After straightening up, he looked down at Scorpius.

"Don't _ever_ touch my cousin again." He said. His eyes were burning with Weasley rage, but he emitted some sort of quiet power that definitely came from the Potter's.

My heart was beating fast. I mean, being the daughter of Ron and Hermione, I had seen lots of people in newspapers and stuff who wanted to kill me. But being the daughter of Ron and Hermione also meant I was _very_ well protected.

I felt someone take my hand and turned around to find Fred. He led me back to our compartment.

Al was still in there with Roxy when me and Fred got back. Five minutes later James came in. James started yelling at Al. According to James, Al was held responsible for Scorpius' actions. But I didn't listen much. I just drowned them out.

After not too long, we rolled up to Hogsmeade station. After asking Fred to get my bags down, I left the compartment. Al walked up to me immediately.

"I'm sorry about what Scorp did." Scorp? Seriously? I had to bite my tongue to remain silent on _that_ one. "But please, I really want you to understand that him and I are friends. And we are going to continue be."

"Yeah, but Al, you know I'll have a hard time accepting it." He nodded. "But maybe, for now, I could ignore it." I'm not very good at feelings, ok? He nodded again, then ran off. Muttering something about finding Scorpius.

"Firs' years this way! Over here." I heard Hagrid before I saw him. I walked foward enough to see through the dark and then I ran forward.

"Hagrid!" I exclaimed excitedly. He beamed happily and hugged me.

"Rosie!" He said. "Haven' seen you in ages!"

"You saw me two weeks ago Hagrid!" I laughed. Hagrid often came over. He chuckled aswell.

"Exactly. Too damn long I tell you!" He said jokily. And I beamed. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright, get over with the love scene Weasel. Some of us are _cold_" Yup, you guessed it. Malfoy said that.

"That's because some people are cold-blooded." I mumbled, but moved back to stand beside Al anyways. Hagrid cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Righ' yeah. Well, this way firs' years!" He lead us down a winding path on a small hill and towards a clump of trees. "You'll be getting your firs' sigh' of Hogwarts in a secon' or two." Hagrid said.

Suddenly, our path swerved around the clump if trees and there was a collective gasp as we saw our school.

It was lots to do with the sheer size of the castle. And the many different-sized towers, with the lighted windows here and there. But what initially made it so breath-taking was it's grandeur. How it just sat there on the hill, in all it's majestic opulence.

I read alot. Ok?

"Four to a boa'. And no fightin'." Hagrid's booming voice cut across my daydreams. There was scrambling and I somehow ended up in a boat with Malfoy, Al and Alice Longbottom. One of my best friends.

"Alice! I didn't see you on the train. Maybe I should of looked harder. I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, having completely forgotten about her. "Busy train ride, it was." I added. She nodded and cast a furtive glance over her shoulder at Malfoy.

"I heard."

Alice had jet black hair, that reached just below her chin. She had big, brown eyes and was quite short for our age. I, however, was on the average-tall side of the age group. Even though I didn't show it, I envied her. She was pretty, kind, likable. She could make friends with anyone. I had disgustingly thick, bushy, red hair; an unlikable temper. And I was completely stubborn. That is kind of a side effect of being Hermione and Ron Weasley's child though. Red hair, bad temper, and stubborness. Great! There _were_ some good things I got from my parents though. Quick reactions, epic flying skills (my dad's side of the family) and of course, brains. (Three guesses who that came from.)

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a soft bump, we had reached the other side. Only then did I realise Alice had been talking the whole time. Oops.

But that's one of the good things about Alice. She's considerate and understanding. She would understand that my thoughts were taking me elsewhere. Damn, she might even of been speaking so much to mask my silence from the boys. No, I'm serious.

_That_ nice.

I got up and helped Alice out. Then we walked a short distance up the hill to the castle, and went inside.

And Oh. My. Godric.

The entrance hall was _amazing_

. All grand and tall. Intricate patterns, endless portraits, rows and rows of suits of armour. I had heard stories about those suits. That they could... spring to life!

"Hello children!" Aunt Luna called. Or Professor Scamander,either ways. Aunt Luna was assistant 'Care of Magical Creatures' teacher, for Hagrid. You see, Hagrid was getting old. He could still collect first years, and he could still teach, most of the time. He just had Luna to help, and sometimes she took the whole lesson. If Hagrid couldn't. James had told me this. "I trust you're all cleaned up and nargle-free? Good." Aunt Luna's eyes drifted over a few students. "Well, most of us are nargle-free. Shall we begin?" She asked, and we followed her into the Great Hall.

If the Entrance hall was good, it was completely outshone by this one. Thousands and thousands of candles floated around. On the ceiling a waning moon could be seen through the whispy, pearl-white clouds. Behind all that, lay a black velvet layer of the universe.

Shh Rose, it isn't astronomy yet.

"Amrouri, Abbon." Was called. And I realised that the sorting ceremony had begun. My family for the next seven years were about to be chosen. That torn old hat was about to determine if I had a good relationship (Gryffindor); Ok relationship (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff); or tense and awkward relationship (Slytherin) with my family. Well, actually, dad said I would get disowned if I was Slytherin. But he was joking.

I hope.

"Lance, Tommy!" Was called forward. Wait? We were on L's. That meant Alice was next, or soon.

"HUFFLEPUFF" That's where Tommy went. I could never be a Hufflepuff. I wasn't nice enough and I was too impatient to find anything.

"Longbottom, Alice" was called forward and I gave her hand a comforting squeeze. I saw Professor Longbottom (Uncle Neville) lean forward in anticipation. Talk about favourites much. Well, he is her _dad_ Rose. Heheh. Neville tought herbology, duh, and was very clumsy. But he was kind and heplful and full of amazing stories. Us kids loved him

"GRYFFINDOR!" Aww yeah! Alice was a Gryffindor! Now I had to get Gryffindor even more.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Despite my unwillingness, I found myself interested in where he would go. I saw this, also, in some of the older teachers, and young ones. Who either taught Malfoy senior or went to school with him.

"SLYTHERIN!" Typical. Just like the rest of them. Hmmph.

There were a few more random, meaningless names that I ignored, then came one name that cast the hall into silence.

"Potter, Albus." I saw Al head up to the seat. He sat down; the hat was placed on his head. And everyone waited with baited breath. And they waited, and they waited... until finally.

"SLYTHERIN!" What?! Nooo. No no no. There was a mistake. BIG mistake. Maybe the sorting hat was too old. Maybe Malfoy black-mailed the hat. This wasn't happening. The hall burst into un-controllable chatter.

Weasley, Dominique." Oops. I _totally_ forgot about Dom. I mean, we weren't that close. But still. We were friends and cousins. Dom's sister, Victiore, was in Ravenclaw. Maybe Dom would follow her. Aw dang! Now I felt really bad. Victoire had asked me to look after Dom. But you know, Dom being 1/8 veela and super hot. Something tells me she got along fine.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped with everyone else as the hall burst into chatter and whispers again. But before long, another name silenced it.

"Weasley, Rose." I was shaking, and I knew it. But who cares? Making my way up to the stool, I cast an anxious glance at the Gryffindor table. Roxy and Fred were smiling all encouraging-like. Alice was also smiling and mouthing encouraging words. James was just sending death-stares at Al and Dom was nodding at me to continue. I sat down and felt the hat come down onto my head and over my eyes.

_**'Ahhh. Another Weasley? Eh? Endless supplies of you Weasley's. But you're also.. a Granger. But there's something more.**_

_'Please, just hurry up.'_

_**'Ooh, a good brain. Ravenclaw would suit you, but somehow it wouldn't. Hufflepuff, definitely not. Not patient enough. You have enough anger and brains for a Slytherin... hmm.." **_

_'Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin.'_

_**"No, wrong anger for Slytherin. Well, best be**_ GRYFFINDOR!" I slumped in my seat.

_YES!_

The hall erupted into cheers and I jumped up happily, practically skipping to the table where James and Fred pulled me down inbetween them. Seemingly, James had either gotten over Al being in Slytherin, or he was ignoring him. My bet is on the latter. Oh yeah. Al! I had forgotten, he might of been crying at the Slytherin table.

So I turned around and looked toward the Slytherin table. There I saw Al, laughing and talking with the Slytherin's. Among them I saw Tyler Zabini, Jess Parkinson, Robert Bulstrode, and of course... _Malfoy_.

And suddenly, a thought struck me.

It's _Al's_ fault he's in Slytherin. It's _him_ who's betraying us. It's his _own_ damn choice to get friendly with the enemy. With the family's that have caused beyond pain and suffering for our parents. And now I was angry at _Al_.

Don't worry, I was still as angry at Malfoy, but now I was angry at Al too.

All through the feast I just sat there, stewing silently. I heard nothing through the anger, I saw nothing past my plate and I felt nothing past the wooden bench beneath me.

So when Professor McGonagall finally announced it was time for bed, I was ready.

In the entrance hall, I stormed up to Al with his new Slytherin friends and opened my mouth to start shouting.

But no words came out.

"Rosie, are you ok?" Al asked. I heard the concern in his voice, there was still hope for him yet. I shook my head, it was all I could do before I ran off up the stairs and the tears started falling.


	2. Chapter 2:Brave Snakes and Smart Blondes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, The amazing Ms Rowling rules this particular world! Ok.. yeah...**

**A/N: Teehee. This shall be evil chapter cuz I is evil author :D. Also, there might be one/no more first year Chaps after this. They were kind of telling you about how it started etc. But I want to get through second and third years quick so I can get to the interesting years. Eh eh? **

Chapter 2: Brave Snakes and Smart Blondes.

_Dear Mum, Dad and Hugo,_

_Hogwarts is going ok so far, but it has only been a week, so we will see! I'm top of the class in every subject! So yeah, thanks for my brains mum. And I'm obviously not on the quidditch team yet, being a first year and all, but the captain saw me practicing and thought I would probably make the team next year as keeper, thanks dad! I'm in Gryffindor, which might not be surprising to you. But it was a MASSIVE relief. Me and Al have fallen out. It happened on the first day after the sorting ceremony. Al was sorted into Slytherin, did he tell you? Probably not. But that isn't why we fell out. You know that Malfoy boy? Well he offended me really bad and stuff. And Al goes and makes _friends_with him. I know right! But don't worry dad! I'm so far beating him in every subject as far as I can see. Just like you asked. Although he is very clever, sadly. Anyway, don't be strangers. Write soon!_

_Love, Rose._

I watched my owl, James the great (he had been a present from James, who took the liberty of naming him), carry my letter off into the sunrise.

I had risen with the sun and had written the letter all this morning. As soon as my owl had become nothing more than a speck in the distance, I headed to breakfast.

My older cousins, Molly and Victoire were chatting over at the Ravenclaw table. Molly was, infact, a hufflepuff. But she was hardly ever seen at her rightful table. I kept my gaze pointedly anywhere _but_ the Slytherin table as I skipped over to Gryffindor table.

"Rosie! We have flying lessons today!" Alice said. Alice was a really good chaser, I knew she was looking forward to it.

"Yay. Who with?" I asked as I sat down and grabbed a bit of toast. Alice's smile faltered a little and I narrowed my eyes. "Alice?"

"Slytherin." She said slowly. Ughhh, I had too many lessons with Al and Malfoy already. Were they _trying_ to torture me?

"Ahh well. At least we can kick their butts." I said, shrugging. But I cast a nervous glance at the Slyrltherin table anyway. My eyes sought out bright green ones, but instead they met peircing, silver ones.

I looked away.

After a hearty breakfast of bacon, sausage, scrambled egg, baked beans and, of course, hash browns, Dom, Alice, the rest of the Gryffindor first years made our way down to the pitch. I,however, headed back to the common room to get my own broom. I didn't really want to use a school one.

On my way back, with my broom hung over my shoulder and humming loudly, I ran into someone I did not want , I literally ran into them, In the entrance hall.

"Oi, watch where you're going Weasley." Malfoy sneered at me.

"Go away Malfoy." I said. Ok so it wasn't the best come back... but it was the morning. And I was tired.

I moved to go past him, but he blocked me. Still with that insufferable smirk on his face.

"Tut tut. Rosie Posie is in a grumpy little mood. Deary me." I clenched my jaw.

"Get out of my way Malfoy." I hissed though my teeth.

"Actually Weasley, I think I'll just sta-"

"Petrificus Totalus." I said, and watched as he fell over. Then I put my wand back in my robes. It was now my turn to smirk. "Have fun getting to lessons on time." I said. I didn't know the spell very well, so I was pretty certain it would only last a couple of minutes.

I could feel Malfoy's ice-cold glare on my back as I walked away. It gave me goosebumps.

I reached the quidditch lesson a minute later. I was about 1 minute late, but Professor Wood (Uncle Oliver) brushed it off. He had always liked me.

"What took you?" Whispered Dom. I just grinned at her and Alice, who was next to her.

"I'll tell you guys later." I whispered, as Oliver began talking.

"Now put your brooms on the floor next to you." He said in his thick scottish accent. Everyone did so. "Now, put your wand hand over the broom. Yes, good good. Now say 'Up!'" He finished, demonstrating with his own broom.

There were shouts of 'up' varying in loudness and emphasis. At home, I always just picked my broom up so I had never really done this before. But I still got it second time. I watched Al, he got it first time. Well of course. He's only the son of Harry Potter and the grandson of James Potter. Senior... duh.

That's when Malfoy decided to show up. I couldn't help the short laugh that escaped me at his murderous expression. Serves him right!

"Mr Malfoy, would you care to explain why you are late to my lesson." Oliver asked in Mock politeness.

"Actually. Yes, _Weasley_ cursed me so I couldn't move." He hissed. Everyone fell silent. And turned to Dom and me. Then looked back to Malfoy.

_"Rose"_ Everyone burst into laughter. I put on my best shocked, goody-two-shoes face and turned to Oliver.

"Rose? Yeah right." A few people exclaimed. Ahhh the joys of being a teachers pet. Oliver turned to Malfoy with an amused smile on his face.

"I don't think so Malfoy. That's ten points from Slytherin for being late." Professor Wood said. Malfoy walked over to Al and they started muttering. Al glanced at me a few times. An annoyed expression on his face. "Alright class. Mount your brooms and push off a bit. I want you to hover.

This task, surprisingly, took less time than the first. And soon the whole class was hovering a metre off the ground. Next came the steering. The whole class seemed very good and got along quickly. Oliver was very pleased.

"Right class! Let's start you with a bludger. To be honest, you aren't meant to start with bludgers until second year, but I think you're ready. I only have two bats though. So only two in the air at any one time please! So pair up!" I paired up with Dom as Alice was whisked away by Jewel Hopkins, A girl in our dorm.

Me and Dom started talking, not really concentrating on the people on the brooms. The practice was that the people in the air would hit the bludger as far _away_ from their classmates as possible.

Suddenly, Dom's eyes widened. I was about to ask her what was wrong when the side of my head lit up with a burning pain. I shrieked and whirled around.

I registered Alice and Oliver's horrified face. Al and Malfoy hovering in the air. Al's shocked face. I put my hand to my head and felt warm, sticky I noticed something else, Al still had a bat in his hand. Poised as if he was ready to hit a bludger; or as if he had already hit one.

That's when I slid under.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

I woke up in the hospital wing.

People were conversing with each other in hushed voices, Whispers and hisses. When I came around enough to hear properly, I didn't open my eyes. I just listened.

"This is all your fault! You and your Slytherin friends. You could of KILLED her!" That was definitely James. I guessed he was talking to Al. With all the 'Slytherin-ness'.

"James, please be quiet. Can't you see he's suffering enough?" That was Molly. Always the voice of reason.

"No.. I do deserve it. I _could_ of killed her. And even though I didn't... I still... still." Al, no doubt about it. Even though I still had my eyes closed, I heard the catch in his throat and could almost _see_ his emerald eyes glazed over with tears.

"Seriously injured her? Yes, I noticed." James finished bitterly.

"For the love of Merlin. Your favourite twin is on her death bed and your _arguing?" I mumbled, gently rolling over and opening my eyes. I heard squeals and rustling and a few seconds later every relative of mine (plus Alice) that was currently in Hogwarts was standing around my bed. Everyone except Al._

"Rose! We were so worried!" Exclaimed Dom. I just smiled meekly.

"I'm fine guys. I'm just really, really tired. So... please?" I said. It was kind of the truth, but I wasn't really up for the questioning that would soon come if they stayed.

Everyone agreed immediately, And, after saying good bye individually, they all filed out. Everyone except Al. Again.

"Look, Rose... I'm really so-"

"It's fine." I cut him off and rolled over to face away from him. Maybe my voice was a little too harsh. But too bad.

"No, Rose, it isn't" I opened my mouth to stop him, but he continued fast. I didn't have the chance. "If something worse had happened to you, and we had left off not being friends..." he trailed off for a few seconds. "If I ever hurt you, I couldn't live with myself." I turned back to face him. The faintest trace of amusement dancing in my eyes.

"I think you just did hurt me." I said, gesturing to my head.

"I mean, if I ever _properly_ hurt you." He said, as if this explained everything. I then smirked.

"Well if that isn't _proper_ pain, I don't know what is." I teased. He just rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Anyway Rose. I wanted to make amends. Can we stop ignoring eachother? Can we be friends?" I hesitated. Thinking it through. I really did want to be Al's friend. But... I just... Him being a Slytherin and best friends with my natural enemy... it was hard.

Slowly, I nodded.

"Good." He said "Oh, the Slytherin password is 'Cobra' If you ever need me." Then he engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug.( I was left wheezing for air.

"Come back to finish what you started?" Asked a snide voice from the end of my bed.

"Oi!" Al turned and punched Malfoy on the arm before proceeding to leave. "Bye Rose." When Malfoy didn't move Al turned back and frowned. "You coming Scorp?" He asked.

"Yeah mate, just gotta ask Madam Pomfrey something. I'll catch you up." He said smoothly. Al nodded and left. As soon as the door closed, however, Malfoy turned and walked over to me.

"I'm going to get you back for your little _'stunt'_ earlier Weasley. Just you wait." He said. He was whispering, but his voice was still deadly. Then, with a smirk, he turned and left.

Ok, so I tried to convince myself I wasn't scared. But to be honest, Malfoy was a scary bloke.

_'What is he going to do?' _I wondered.

Little did I know, I wouldn't have to wait too long to find out.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

A few days after I got out of the hospital wing, he got his revenge.

I first realised after I got out of the shower on a Saturday morning. Ughhh. That _bitch_

My hair was _blonde._ And not just any blonde. The almost-white I-dipped-my-hair-in-bleach blonde that was the signature hair-colour of one family.

The Malfoy's. So yeah! That was the first give away of who put the dye in my shampoo.

The second give-away came when I went out of the bathroom and into my dorm. My robes had gone from awesome red and gold to the horribly evil green and silver that represented my favourite house, _Slytherin_. And unless you're really thick you'll get that the last bit was sarcasm.

I _hate_ Slytherin.

Malfoy was _soo_ dead.

Luckily, Malfoy seemed to have forgotten it was a Saturday and I could wear anything. But when I opened up my trunk, I found he hadn't forgotten that at all. emEvery last item of clothing that I possessed was gone. Including underwear. What the hell?!

"Dom!" I said quite loudly, throwing a pillow at her face. Dom was a light sleeper, for a Weasley, so she was woken up by this.

"Fivemoreminutesmummy." Dom mumbled and rolled over. I couldn't help but snort at this.

"Dom, wake up. I need to borrow some clothes." Dom sat up immediately. A massively excited beam on her face.

"EEEEEK! Rosie has a date! We have to do your hair too! And your makeup. Omigod Rosie's first date!" I giggled and threw another pillow at her.

Unfortunately, upon opening her trunk, I found that it too, was empty. Futher investigation proved that the only clothes in the room was my Slytherin robes. Damn.

So, I pulled on the skirt and shirt. Leaving the tie so that the only slytherin-y thing I had to deal with, was the badge. But I arranged my hair so it mostly covered it.

After that, I turned to leave, but I had woken up Alice, who was rubbing her eyes.

"Where are you going Rose?" She asked, Yawning.

"Im going to kill Scorpius Malfoy." I answered darkly, and left. Just as I had closed the door behind me I heard a small mumble.

"Sure sure, have fun. Tell Albus I love him." O-k that was weird.

But when I reached the portrait-hole, all thoughts of Alice were driven from my mind as I thought of Malfoy's face when I went barging in. Heheheh.

Luckily, not many people were up. Only a few prefects and teachers. No-one questioned me or my blonde hair. They probably thought I was practicing spells or something.

About half way down the stairs, I realised that I had no shoes on. I guessed Malfoy had taken those too, I just hadn't noticed it in my excitement.

Once I was down in the dungeons, finding the entrance to the common room wasn't difficult. After that, I just had to remember the password Al told md yesterday, which didn't prove hard either. I had the memory of an elephant! It's why I was clever. I remembered everything I was ever told or I ever read.

"Cobra" I whispered, and the entrance revealed itself.

I walked in.

No-one was in the common room, Which was good. The light was all murky and green. The stone walls were damp and it wasn't cosy at all. But I wasn't going to stay here long anyway, I crossed the common room and went up the left-hand stairs that I really hoped was the way to the boys dorms.

Luckily, when I reached the door that read 'first years', my guess proved to be correct. And not a single boy was awake. Even better.

First, I turned every single green thing in the room red. And then every picture of a snake, into a lion. The curtains around the bed were green, but I changed them to maroon. And after no time at all, it looked like a Gryffindor dorm.

But before I woke Malfoy up, I had to put 'I love Gryffindor!' banners up all around the room. You know, as a final, homely touch.

Then I pointed my wand at Malfoy and flicked it subtly.

"Levicorpus." I muttered. And immediately Malfoy was yanked into the air by his ankle. Not very high though, the four poster prevented that. But still. I was thankful to uncle Harry for teaching me that one.

"ARRRGGGHHH WHAT THE FU-" Malfoy screamed. Suddenly, the five other boys in the dorm (including Al) jerked awake, grabbed their wands and looked for the , every parent now taught their children denfense reflexes.

When they saw me, they burst into laughter. Probably because of my blonde hair. I ignored them though, souly concentrating on Malfoy. The boys in the dorm only laughed harder when they saw Malfoy upside down. Some friends.

"Argh. What do you want Weasley." Malfoy wheezed. His normally ghost-like face slowly turning red. I smirked and gestured to my hair.

"Fix it." I said simply. But he only rolled his eyes. Or I think he did... I don't know. He was upside down.

"And how am I s'posed to do that with no wand, eh smarty pants?" He said, his face going purple now. I just laughed and kept my eyes on Malfoy, but addressed Al.

"Al, would you be so kind?" I asked. And, with a rebellious grin, Al got up and picked up Malfoy's wand. Then he placed it in his hand. "Thanks Al. Now fix it Malfoy." I demanded as Al sat down again on his own bed.

"Bitch." Malfoy muttered before flicking his wand at me. My hair turned back to normal.

"Well done. Now my robes." Once again he flicked his wand, and the Slytherin badge on my shirt turned back into a Gryffindor one. I guessed that back in my dorm, my tie had done the same. I flicked my wand and dropped him back onto the bed. Where he landed in a heap.

"Good boy. Now the clothes." I demanded, obviously reffering to the clothes stolen from my dorm.

"Why should I?" He sneered. But I had anticipated this, and was ready.

"Fine, bye! Enjoy your new dorm boys." Only then did Malfoy seem to notice the Gryffindor-ness of the room. So, as I was half-way out the door, he called me back.

"Fine. Here you are. He got up and went into the bathroom. When he returned he was pushing a massive mound of clothes. "Happy?"

"Actually... no." I walked over to his trunk and tipped it up, spilling all its contents on the floor. Then I levitated all the girls' clothes into it. Despite it being five girls' worth of clothes, it still fit. Probably because Malfoy was spoilt. "Ok! Now I am." I turned to leave.

"Don't mess with me Weasley." Malfoy threatened. I chuckled and turned back to face him.

"And don't mess with _me_ Malfoy. Because I will always get you back. And it will always be ten times worse." I turned again and opened the door, trying to disguise me struggle with the extremely heavy bag in my hand. "Oh and Al. Alice sends her love." I said before disappearing through the door.

I couldn't help but grin as I imagined the confused and shocked faces I had just left behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Harmony

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, The amazing Ms Rowling rules this particular world! Ok.. yeah...**

**A/N: Hi! Ok so zis is the second year. Meheheheh. Enjoy my fickle friends. Here you gooeess! Also, I know I said at the start of the story that Louis was in James' year. But he's not! Because Dom is older than him. So let's say Louis is now one year younger :P. I'll fix chapter 1 when I can be bothered. **

Chapter 3: Perfect Harmony.. (Rose's POV)

The prank war between me and Scorpius had raged on through first year. But something changed during the summer. Our hate became less childish. It was beyond pranks. So when we got to second year, the only interaction we shared was spiteful comments and glares full of hate.

Unfortunately, a third of the way through the year, it became very difficult to ignore him. And it was all because of the stupid _house unity_ stuff that the McGonagall was so crazed about.

So anyways, it all started one, normal Monday in the middle of potions. It was the first class of the day, and guess who we had it with? Slytherin. Joyful times.

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn bellowed good-naturedly. As soon as everyone headed towards seats, he held up a hand to stop us. "No no, no sitting down yet. No. Everyone! You must line up at the back of the class!" Some people started conversing in excited whispers, but most people just dragged themselves to the back of the room, groaning. Professor Slughorn usually did this when announcing grades. Don't ask why. Anyway, I went to the back of the room and slipped in next to Al.

"Out of my way Weasel." Malfoy hissed at me. For some reason, Malfoy always had to be next to Al otherwise, well, otherwise he just wouldn't be anywhere else. I just snorted in his annoyingly pale face. Prat.

"Fat chance Ferretson." Ferretson was a name I had come up with for Scorpius after I had heard of the story concerning his father. The one where Barty Crouch junior (disguised as Mad-eye Moody) turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret.

"Scorp, please just stand to my other side. She _was_ there first.." Al said, sensing an oncoming argument. But anyone could of sensed the oncoming argument, it was kind of given away by the low growling sound coming from Malfoy's throat.

"Fine." He said. And stomped off.

"Quiet everyone! Quiet now." Professor Slughorn shouted over the noise. The voices gradually died down."As you all know, Professor McGonagall is very big on house unity." There was a collective groan. It was obviously another one of her 'experiments' to get houses being nicer to eachother. "Anyway, in all your lessons, you will be paired up with someone from the other house in your lesson. And generally, it will also be with the opposite gender!" He finished joyfully. Professor McGonagall had _really_ gone of her rocker now.

"Let's just hope we are together Rosie!" Al whispered in my ear. "All though... I wouldn't mind Alice or Dom I guess." I nodded. Just as long as-

"Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy." My jaw dropped and I stood there, gaping at Slughorn. _WHAT?!_I mean like, there could not possibly a worse pair. We wouldn't work! We would be too distracted with annoying eachother.

To my left, someone cleared their throat.

"Umm.. Rose?" Alice asked, leaning over and closing my jaw. I shook my head to clear it.

"Right, right." I agreed, and walked over to where Malfoy was sitting with a bored expression on his face.

Dropping my bag onto the floor, I plonked down into a seat.

"Have fun Rosie!" Dom called over Slughorn's name-calling. I groaned, banging my hhead on the table.

"Dominique Weasley and Tyler Zambini." Called Professor Slughorn. I watched Dom's eyes widen in shock and cackled at her.

"Have fun Dommy!" I said to her as she passed. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Albus Potter and Alice Longbottom."

"Yes!" They said together, then laughed and high-fived.

"Right class! Today we will be doing a simple sleeping draught. Now, I know you did this in first year, but today isn't about the potions, it's about teamwork." I groaned again. Teamwork? With... _that._

"Chop chop Weasel." Malfoy said, I looked around to see him swinging on his chair and flicking his wand at the ceiling, where black burn marks were appearing.

"Shut it Ferretson. You're meant to help too." I scolded. He sighed and leaned forward so his chair was upright.

"But you're the one who likes work." He argued; I just threw some beetle eyes at him.

"Chop chop Ferretson." I commanded, mimicking his voice. Then I set to work on the other ingredients.

50 minutes later, me and Malfoy were sitting infront of a perfectly brewed cauldron of sleeping draught.

"Bravo bravo! Look here everyone. Rose and Malfoy have done it! Bravo!" Boomed Slughorn. It really wasn't that hard, but as I looked around I saw that most people had been spending the lesson arguing. The ingredients laying forgotten. The only other pair who was even close was Al and Alice.

"You just earned a place in the 'Slug Club' m'boy." Slughorn continued, patting Malfoy on the back. "No doubt, Rose can tell you all about it! Being a member already herself!" I leant down to get something out of my bag to hide the face I pulled.

"Yeah... no doubt." Malfoy muttered moodily once Slughorn had bounced off.

"Clear up class! Lesson is over. Hurry along to your next lesson please!" We heard him say. And me and Malfoy immediately snatched up our bags and left.

Ten minutes later, I found myself in charms with the Hufflepuffs.

Professor Charmson was calling out names, but I wasn't as nervous this time because I had hardly ever hard of a mean Hufflepuff. Plus... my crush may or may not of been in that class.

Dean Finnegan. Yeah, you guessed it. Uncle Seamus's son.

Ok, so he wasn't my uncle. But neither was Neville. And Luna wasn't my aunt. Deal with it.

Anyway, me and Dean had grown up spending holidays and christmasses together. So we knew eachother really well. It wasn't like a I-just-met-this-guy-now-I-like-him crush.

Plus, I knew my family would approve. Which was always a plus when you had endless cousins and uncle and one _really_ protective dad who could kill a boyfriend of mine and still not suprise anyone.

Yup, that protective.

I mean. I was still Rose Weasley. I wasn't one of those girls who is completely in love at 12. It was just a small crush.

School still came first.

"Rose Weasley and Dean Finnegan."

I was obviously happy about that. But like I said, any Hufflepuff would of been fine. Heheh.

Anyways, I tried to act cool as I walked over to the desk.

"Hey Rose." Dean said as he dropped into the seat next to me.

"Hey Dean." I answered happily. Taking out my text book and quill.

Dominique sauntered past, she was deep in conversation with Tommy Lance. _And_ she had on her veela-charm. Which consisted of a lot of hair-flicking, eyelid-batting and giggling. I laughed at her.

Alice was put with Max leaf. I could see them talking at a desk in the corner.

"Right class, we will be doing the _aguamenti_ charm today. It makes a a stream of water flow out of your wand. Into these bowls please." He flicked his wand and glass bowls started giving themselves out. I was rather excited about this charm. It sounded useful.

After a few demonstrations we set to work practising ourselves.

_"Aguamenti"_ I muttered, some brown liquid oozed out of my wand. I wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't water, so I tried again.

_"Aguamenti"_ I said again, this time I put more of a flick on my wand movement. This time, the liquid was green, but atleast it was thinner and flowed more like water.

It took me four more tries to master the spell, but eventually a steady stream of clean water flowed from my wand and into the bowl.

"Well done Ms Weasley! Now could you please help Mr Finnega-" the end of Professor Charmson's sentence was cut off by a big bang from beside me.

"S-sorry professor." Dean squeaked. Seemingly, Dean had inherited his fathers talent of blowing things up.

"Thats's ok Dean, ummm, get Rose to help you. Ok?" Charmson replied before walking off to help Alice.

"Err, how do you do it Rose?" Dean asked me, but I didn't answer straight away. I was too busy clutching my sides with laughing.

When I eventually looked up, Dean had a sheepish grin in his face. Wiping a tear from my eye, I demonstrated for him.

"Less of a flourish at the end. It's more of a flick. Yes?" I explained, and he nodded. He had his brow furrowed in concentration.

_"Aguamenti." _he said, waving his wand. And a faltery stream of water spluttered out. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

"Yay!" I said, and clapped him, he grinned again. But this was a triumphant grin.

"Yes, bravo Mr Finnegan!" Charmson exclaimed, just as the bell went. Everyone cheered and there was a scuffle as they packed up. Next thing, we had all left the classroom far behind.

We all rushed outside, with the expectation of spending our break in the frosty, yet slightly sunny November weather. But that was obviously not the case. The grounds were already covered in a thick, white carpet of snow, and it was still falling.

"Snowball fight!" Someone shouted, probably Fred or James, and all hell broke loose.

I teamed up with Lily. As usual. She might be one year younger than me, but that girl can throw.

I sent tons of snowballs. And got tons sent at me. Which is why, by the time lessons were to resume, everyone was soaking wet and shivering, but happy. Suddenly, something broke the blissful, joking atmosphere. Who was it? Argus Filch (who must of been about 102. God, when will he die?) and Mrs Norris the third.

"STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDORS. STUDENTS TRAILING MUD AND SNOW ON MY LOVELY CLEAN FLOORS. I'LL HAVE YOU ALL IN DETENTION FOR THIS. YOU MARK MY WORDS." He screached, and everyone immediately broke into a run. I, with the rest of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw second years, ran for transfiguration.

"Wow, the whole class early. Now that's a first. I guess you couldn't wait to get to my lesson." Professor Hawkway said as we came in. But there was a small smile on her face and I was pretty sure she knew exactly why we had been running.

"Professor. Are we being paired up in this lesson too?" Asked Tristan Cavent. A Ravenclaw.

"Yes Tristan, but everyone take a seat for now. Whilst I call out the pairs." There was scraping as we all pulled chairs out, then the noise settled down. "Right, Alice Longbottom and Oliver Leaf." I laughed and winked at Alice. She had been paired with Oliver's twin in charms.

"Tristan Cavent and Jewel Hopkins. Rose Weasley and Lysander Scamander." Ohh yeah! Lysander and me were like, best buds. Heheh.

"Hey Rosie Posie!" Lysander said playfully as he sat next to me. He was one of the few people I let call me Rosie Posie. He was very lucky.

Dom was put with Lorcan, Lysander's twin. Who was also allowed to call me Rosie Posie. Then the lesson started.

"Right, today we will be turning books into hats. Like so." We all watched intently as she muttered the spell and the big transfiguration book infront of her morphed into a green bowler hat. "Now you try!" Hawkway said, and we begun.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"Rose! Rose!" It had been a long day of lessons and I was heading back to the common room when someone calling my name stopped me in my tracks.

"What's up James?" I asked him, he bent over and clutched his knees. He was panting from the obvious running he had done to catch me up.

"Quidditch. Practise. You. Late." He spluttered.

"OH MERLIN!" I said. And we we ran down to the pitch. He summoned my broom and robes with his wand.

"What happened Rose? You're never late!" Exclaimed Antony Michaels as I reached the training rooms.

"Sorry... Long. Day." I wheezed. Clutching the stitch in my side.

"Ok. Well let's get going shall we!" He said and we headed out onto the pitch.I was keeper for the Gryffindor team; Roxanne and Fred were beaters; James was seeker; Antony, Mark Bell and Jasmine Patil were chasers. It wasn't a completely Potter-Weasley team yet. But when Lily, Hugo and Louis came up from first year, people were convinced it could be.

I played well. Hardly let any quaffles in the hoops. I dived and twirled and flipped and swung and it was so fun! I love quidditch.

And the blissful feeling that overcame me as I fell into bed was a plus too.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

A few weeks later, it was time for the first game if the year. Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

I was rudely awoken by someone bursting into my dorm at 5:00am and pulling my covers of the bed. Luckily I had my Pj's on. If I hadn't.. that would of been awkward.

"Up Sleeping beauty!" Antony said, throwing my quidditcy robes at me.

"What the canarie creams! Antony! How did you get up the stairs?" I asked, blinking at him."Oh that? That's childsplay. They really should make that system better. But in the meantime, up! Big day coming up!" He said, before disappearing through the door.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed; pulled my robes on; picked up my broom; and dragged myself down to breakfast.

"Here you go Rose!" Antony shoved a plate full if bacon, egg, sausages and hashbrown towards me. "Eat up!" He said. Way too energetically for 5:15am.

"Hi Rose." Chorused the rest of the team groggily.

"Sup." I replied around a mouthfull of egg.

"Your robes are on back to front." Jasmine told me. I swallowed my food and looked down.

"So they are." I stated uninterestedly. I would change them once I was awake enough to care.

"Right! Let's go. It's strategy time!" Antony said, jumping up. Groaning again, the team abandonded their half-finished breakfasts and trudged to the quidditch pitch.

As soon as we collapsed into the changing rooms, Antony began his speech.

"Right. So, James this is what you will do..." I tuned him out, instead turning my robes the right way round and the proceeding to fall asleep on Roxannes shoulder. Most of the team was asleep actually. But Antony was so immersed in his blueprint, it was unlikely he would notice.

"So, we all clear?!" Antony clapped his hands after what felt like about 12 hours. But the chatter coming from the stands was proof that we hadn't missed the game. I tried to act like I had been listening.

"Yes Tony! We get it!" We said together. The prospect of a match only seconds away seemed to revive the team from their sleepy state.

"Right then. Here we go!" And after collecting our brooms, we marched out onto the pitch to deafening cheers and boos. One side of the stands erupted into a sea of red and gold banners.

The Slytherin team were already in the middle of the pitch. Professor Wood was standing infront of the ball's box and grinned at us as we approached. He was head of Gryffindor house. Al was seeker on the Slytherin team. Malfoy was chaser. Tyler Zabini was keeper and the rest were people I didn't know.

"Right, shake hands please captains." Wood said. Antony shook hands with a rather burly looking sixth year Slytherin. "Alright, now lift off into the air please."

We kicked of. I grinned at Al and did the 'you dead' sign that consisted of me drawing a line across my throat with my finger. He just stuck his tongue out.

The snitch was released. And Wood got his hand on the latches for the bludgers.

"You may begin" he said and released the bludgers, throwing the quaffle up into the air at the same time and then hurrying of the pitch. I made my way to the posts and listened to Kyle Jordan commentate.

"And they're off. Patil with the ball. Passes to Bell. Bell tries to pass back to Patil but Malfoy intercepts! And he's speeding off with the quaffle. But he isn't getting past our Rose. Nothing gets past our Rose. Especially not the Sly- right ok ok professor. Well he's is speeding towards the post and.. Oh Weasley saves it! Ha, you owe me a galleon Bulstrode." I did a small loop the loop in victory as I caught the quaffle, then I sent it back to Antony who caught it easily and sped down the pitch.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Two hours later, I was being carried of the pitch to chants of 'Weasley is our Queen!' Yep. You guessed it. We won!

That night, all hell broke loose in the Gryffindor common room. Most fourth years and above were drinking. Some second and third years were also trying to be cool and joining in. The party was mainly Gryffindor. With quite a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and only one Slytherin. That was Al.

I was quite bored. To be honest, this stuff wasn't really my cup of tea.

"Rose! Hey Rose!" I looked over to see Dean battling through the crowd to get to me.

"What's up?" I replied. Shouting over the racket.

"I was, umm, wondering if you wanted to get out of here. Go somewhere quieter?" I nodded. Eager to get away from the noise. He took my hand and lead me out.

We found ourselves on the second floor. Behind a portrait of Merlin, so Filch wouldn't find us.

"You played amazing out there today Rose." He complimented. I grinned at him.

"Thanks. I would say you too. But.. you didn't play." I replied, laughing a little.

"Look Rose. I want to ask you something." I looked at him. He seemed quite nervous. "Would you, like to- to he my girlfriend?"

_What?_ That was unexpected. Not bad. Not bad in any way. But definitely unexpected.

"Rose?" He prompted.

Well. There were no big tests coming up. And homework was slowing down for Christmas. I did like him too. Like I mentioned, he was my crush. So, why not?

"Yeah. Yeah ok!" I nodded and he let out a massive breath of air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you that for." He said. And I hugged him. Properly happy.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask me that for." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Family, Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, The amazing Ms Rowling rules this particular world! Ok.. yeah...**

**A/N: Hiyaaaz! This is stilll secoonda year. Whoop whoop. There shall be some 'protective cousin' action in this chappy! Yay, don't you just lovvveee protective big brother action. And some christmas action. If anyone is interested in co-writing a fanfic with me, PM meh! As long as it's a Harry Potter or Percy Jackson fanfic then I'm fine. :D ok so, on with the story! Also, please review! Reviews make me happy! Think how happy you could make me, and it would only take a few seconds! Pleeaaasse :D. **

Chapter 4: Family, Friends and Foes. (Rose's POV)

James plonked down beside me in the Gryffindor common room. He slung his arm around my shoulder and looked down at the book I was reading.

"Hey Rosie, there are these crazy rumours going around that you have a boyfriend. And it's Dean Finnigan. Pfft, yeah right. That wouldn't happen. Do you want me to put a stop to these rumours..." James had a mischevious glint in his eye by the time he had finished. I knew he was already plotting.

"Umm, yeah James. About that..." He turned to me, his face portraying his confusion. "Therumoursarekindatrue." I said quicky, before turning back to my book and hastily turning the page.

"Umm. Sorry Rose, what?" James asked. James didn't miss anything, and I was pretty sure he knew what I said. Maybe he thought he misheard. But the menacing way he was cracking his knuckles suggested he was just making sure. So that he wouldn't do something stupid without knowing the truth.

"The rumours are tr-" I couldn't even finish before James had jumped up and run towards the boys dormitories. He was yelling for Fred, Hugo and Louis.

I groaned and hid behind my book, avoiding the confused looks people were giving me. Three minutes later, James came back downstairs, followed by Fred, Hugo and Louis. They had evil eyes. I guessed James had already told them.

"Guys! Where are you going?" I asked, jumping up and bounding over to them. I already knew the answer.

"Hufflepuff common room." Fred said, grinning. Just then Roxanne, Dominique and Lily bounded down the girls' staircase.

"Ooh. I know that look! That's the same look they had when I started dating Josh Davies!" Dom squealed. Roxanne and Lily caught on quickly.

"I'm coming too!" They both squealed and danced over. I groaned.

"No! No one is going anywhere!" I looked around at their unphased expressions. "I mean it!" I hissed, using my Hermione stubborn-ness. They didn't dare mess with me.

"But... Rosie!" James whined. I just smacked him on the head.

"No, homework. NOW!" And they all scurried off.

I knew I couldn't stop the 'big brother talk' so to speak. But I would delay it. I really didn't want Dean to be scared off _that_ quickly.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"ROSIE!" Before I had even stepped off the train, my dad was hugging me.

"Daddy! I missed you!" I beamed at him. He pulled away, my happiness reflecting in his face.

"Missed you too Rosie." He replied, ruffling my hair. I then moved around him to my mum.

"Hi mum!" I greeted her, then threw myself into a hug which she gladly returned.

"Happy Christmas holidays darling." She replied, before rushing over to Hugo.

"Hi Rose." Harry approached, grinning ear-to-ear. If there was one thing I had noticed about Harry, it was that he was never happier than he was when around family.

"Hey Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" I beamed as Ginny walked up. "Al should be out soon." I told her.

"Thanks honey!" Aunt Ginny said, hugging me and then moving over to James and Lily.

"Rose. I'll miss you." I turned around to see Alice, she was pouting at me. The rest of the Longbottoms were a little way off, waiting for her.

"Me too! I mean, not me. I won't miss me." She was barely containing laughter at my smoothness. I sighed, smiling. "But I'll miss you too." I told her, and we hugged eachother. I knew she was crying a bit. I never cried, but if I did, I probably would have then. "Oooh! I'll try invite you round for Christmas. Well, you and your family. As Christmas is family time!" She looked positively elated by the idea. I mean, we had spent some of the Christmas Holidays together sometimes. But never the actual day. It was exciting.

"Oooh I would _LOVE_ that. I mean, if your family is ok with it!" She said. Glowing with anticipation.

"Ohh, you know Grandma Molly. She'll welcome anyone into her house. Well, unless they try to harm her family..." I trailed off, grinning. Together, we pointed imaginary wands at eachother.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" We shouted together, then broke into uncontrollable laughter. Doubling over and clutching onto eachother for support. Damn I would miss that girl.

"Alice, dear, we really must be off." Called Hannah Longbottom from the background. So finally, with sighs of joy, we straightened up. We were both wiping away the tears of laughter from our eyes.

"Well, that's my cue. Bye Rosie!" And with one last hug, she was gone.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Dinner that night was loud, chaotic, and extremely fun.

So, all in all, a normal meal with the Weasley/Potters.

Well, it was like that until pudding. We were at the Burrow, because the whole family always spends all of Christmas break at the burrow.

Anyway, halfway through my sticky toffee pudding with extra sauce and cream, I remembered what I said to Alice.

"Ooh, everyone! Would it be alright if Alice and the Longbottoms came over for Christmas? I want to see Alice, and she can't have Christmas without her family." I explained. Everyone turned to me with identical smiles. It was the tiniest bit scary. To tell you the truth.

"Of course dear! Anyone you like!" Grandma Molly said, content. Everyone got on with their puddings. Except James, who had to go say something stupid.

"I think Rose would especially like Dean Finnigan to come round." He exclaimed. I shot him my best death glare. But I guess James was used to them, because his grin faltered only for a second.

"The Finnigans are already coming over for a bit, so are the Scamanders. Why?" Asked an oblivious Aunt Ginny. Ooooh Merlin.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Rose and Dean are going out!" Exclaimed James.

Silence.

Now, in any normal family, this wouldn't of been such a big deal. But this wasn't a normal family. It was the Weasleys. Plus, I had Ron Weasley as a dad.

"Rosie?" My dad asked. Silently begging me to exclaim it was all a big joke. But I didn't, because that would of been lying. Then, out of nowhere, my mum gave a sob of happiness.

"My little Rosie is growing up!" She said. And sobbed a little. I would of facepalmed at her, if it wasn't for the fact that she had probably just saved me from a _really_ awkward conversation.

"Well, atleast it isn't the Malfoy kid." Said my dad. And the whole table burst out laughing. Well, the whole table except Al.

"Talking of Scorpius." Al said, gaining everyone's attention. "Can he come round for Christmas?"

This time, the silence was even worse. Even the clock seemed to stop ticking, the birds seemed to stop singing. And the small noise of plates washing themselves seemed to fade into nothing. Unsurprisingly, it was Ron who shattered the unnatural silence.

"I am _not_ having a Malfoy in my house!" He exploded. Al seemed unphased. Which, I had to give it to him, was quite impressive. My dad could be scary when angry.

"Well, lucky for you Ronald, this isn't _your_ house." Said Grandma Molly, she proceeded to turn to Al. "I would be more than happy to have Scorpius stay in _my_ house dear." She told him. He smiled gratefully. The rest of the table, including me, were not as pleased. We yelled out protests. Anything to stop _Malfoy_ staying over. The only people that were remaining calm were Al, Grandpa Arthur, Grandma Molly, Uncle Bill, Victoire, Lucy, Molly II, Hermione and Uncle Harry. Which might seem like quite alot, but like I said, big family. Even in the Weasleys, such a big family has to have _some_ sane people. Or were they the insane ones? Well, that is a good question Rose.

Why thankyou Rose.

Ohh right, now I see why we are the insane ones.

"That's enough everyone! Off to bed now. Scorpius is staying over and that's that. Chop chop, up you go." Grandma Molly said, before collecting up our plates. So, grumbling, us kids headed upstairs.

I would say that that was an eventful dinner, but to be honest. It wasn't. Not for the Weasleys!

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

It was the 21st of December. And it was also the day everyone was arriving. And that fact had _not_ put me in a good mood.

Don't get me wrong, I was over the moon about seeing Alice again and excited to see Dean. But it was Malfoy. I _dreaded_ seeing him. That's why I stayed in bed for as long as possible.

When I finally headed downstairs, I was greeted by a tense atmosphere in the kitchen. My dad was going as red as his hair. He looked like he was going to explode with anger. My mum was standing still in the corner. Quite pale. And Harry was by the sink. A solemn look on his face.

"Welcome dears! Welcome to the Burrow!" Grandma Molly greeted someone. But I heard the welcome in her voice waver.

That's when I realised, Malfoy was here. And he wasn't alone. Malfoy Senior was standing next to him. Probably just dropping him off.

They both looked slightly awkward, but even so, Draco Malfoy scared me. I mean, I thought his son was cold. But he looked almost like a radiator next to Draco.

That's when James and Fred burst through the door, squeezing past the Malfoys. They were grinning from ear-to-ear and panting. Indicating that they had just been chased. Probably by Aunt Ginny for another prank.

Sure enough, seconds after Fred and James disappeared past me and up the stairs, Ginny squeezed through the door past the Malfoys too. She had her hair tied back, she was panting, but apart from that she gave no indication that chasing after your sons/nephews whilst brandishing your wand was weird.

"Harry! Where did James and Fred go! They just used one of George's sweets to turn Lily's skin purple. When I get my hands on those little..." she trailed off, as Harry was coughing subtly.

"Umm. Gin, we have guests." He said. Ginny didn't seem to care.

"Oh right, yeah hi." She waved a hand and cast a glance in the general direction of Scorpius and his dad. Then returned to trying to see if Fred and James were in the kitchen.

That's when she did a double take and properly saw who was standing in the doorway. The Malfoys, who were looking slightly more amused, but still awkward.

"Oh.. umm. H- Erm. H-hi?" She stuttered, before running off. Muttering something about finding the boys. But it was obvious she just wanted to get away.

"Rose, can you please go get Al?" My mum asked me. Scorpius seemed then to notice me for the first time. He narrowed his eyes at me. Sighing, I turned around to go tell Al to wake up, but there was no need. Because as soon as I turned, he came running down the stairs.

"Scooorrpiiiuuuus!" He said, bursting into the kitchen, grinning. "What's up mate?" I rolled my eyes and went to retreat upstairs, but Grandma stopped me.

"Rose dear? Could you and Albus put the tents up please? With so many people here there won't be enough room in the house." I sighed inwardly, but nodded nonetheless.

"Ok, I'll go get them from the attic-" I caught myself. No way was I going up there. "Actually, how about you go get it Al..." I laughed nervously. I kind of had ghoulophobia. Being scared of ghouls was crazy, especially the on in the attic. He was less harmless than a marshmallow. But I still kept begging Grandma Molly to get rid of it. But I guess, after something poses as your ill son for a long time to save your real son, you kind of get attached to it.

"What Weasley? Scared of an Attic?" Malfoy junior jeered, I could barely contain my laughter. Ahhh, if only he knew.

"Absolutely terrified Malfoy. I know! How about _you_ go get the tents! The attic is easy enough to find. Top of the house, you see." He snorted.

"Piece of cauldron cake." Ferretson boasted, before heading up the stairs. My dad looked almost maniac-ish, the way he was grinning glee-fully. He Hi-fived me.

"Alright, granted my son is in no danger, I'll just go." Draco Malfoy said, although he looked sceptical about the 'no danger' bit.

"It's fine. Just a harmless ghoul. The worst that will happen is he will get a fright. Is all." Harry explained. Malfoy senior nodded, and with that. He disapperated.

Everyone heard screaming all of a sudden. And seconds later, Scorpius was running down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he doubled over. Panting.

"Could." Gasp. "Of told." Gasp. "Me." Gasp. "About.. bloody." Gasp. "Ghoul!" I was too busy laughing to respond with some witty answer. As was my dad.

"Whasshappening?" Asked the Weasley children, choosing then to appear on the stairs. Groggy from sleep. Ok, it was 1:30pm, but we slept a long time! Ok? Even Lily (still purple) appeared in the doorway.

"Merlin. Ronald, stop being so immature. I'll go get the tents." My mum said, sighing. But as she made for the stairs, my dad leapt infront.

"No! I'll go get the tents! You just, read or... do some knitting or something." And he bounded up the stairs. Through the small crowd of Weasley/Potter children. Hermione smiled fondly after him.

"Whipped." Coughed Fred. In a not-so-discreetly manner. Everyone laughed.

Al, Fred, James, Ferretson and I spend the next hour setting up tents. This might sound an easy task. But setting up wizard tents, with no magic, is very complicated. As you are meant to use wands.

"This is why we have a house big enough for _everyone_ to stay in." Malfoy boasted, after quite a while of trying to arrange the tents. But a look from Al, identical drop-dead death-glares from James and Fred and a tent-rod to the face from me shut him up. Somehow, though, I don't think the tent rod alone would have phased him.

Suddenly, my eyes were covered. _Oh Merlin_. I was about to get kidnapped, I knew it. I was about to lash out, to struggle. When I heard a familiar voice.

"Guess who?" It was Alice. I grinned in relief. Partly relief that it wasn't a kidnapper, partly relief that no-one would ever know that I had just thought my best friend was about kidnap me.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, turning around and hugging her. "Great to see you!" I told her. But she didn't respond at first. When I pulled away and looked at her face, I saw narrowed eyes and lips pressed tightly together. She was looking over my shoulder, at Scorpius.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She hissed through her teeth. I sighed and jerked my head towards Al. She seemed to get it then, but did not get any happier.

I heard footsteps behind me. A swish and then the tent was constructing itself, it even undid everything we had already done and then re-did it all and finished it in about 30 seconds. When I turned around, I saw Uncle Neville, Aunt Hannah and Frank Longbottom (Alice's brother.)

"Thanks Nev!" I greeted, hugging him around the middle. "Hello Hannah! What's up Frank?" They all greeted me kindly, if they were surprised to see Malfoy, the didn't show it.

"Hullo Rose. Why were you putting up the tent with no magic?" He asked, oviously slightly bemused.

"Uncle Neville! You aren't suggesting we use underage magic to build a tent? Are you?" I placed a hand against my forehead dramatically.

"Not at all," he ensured us, although he shot me a wink, "I was simply wondering why an adult didn't build it." Then he walked off, chuckling at my melodramatic-ness. Hannah followed him.

"Hey Rose! Do you know where Lucy is?" Frank asked me. Lucy and Frank were two years bellow me. And one year bellow Hugo, Lily and Louis. This meant that neither of them were at Hogwarts yet. But they would be next year! They were also best friends. Everyone expected them to marry. It was a bit like Victiore and Teddy when they were younger.

"Yeah, I think she's in the barn, feeding the chickens." I told him. He thanked me, then ran off towards the barn.

"Nooow I know how you get your good grades. It's because you're so chummy with the professors!" Malfoy exclaimed. Looking like he had just thought up Merlin's theory of magic. But before I could answer him back, another voice cut off my sentence.

"Rose, dear. Glad to see we are keeping away the knargles. And the wrackspurts! Good good." Now, I should if been embarrased. I mean, another teacher had just come along and helped Ferretson's point. But this was Aunt Luna, and I _adored_ Aunt Luna! Right now she was wearing christmassy, red and green spectrespecs. She also had holly in her hair. The look suited her.

"Hello Aunt Luna! Hiya Rolf! Lysander, Lorcan. What's going on?" I said, hugging everyone in turn.

"Helloo, Rose!" Replied Lorcan. "The Finnigans will be arriving in Three... Two... One." Sure enough, just as Lorcan said one, there was a loud noise from the burrow. And on going inside, we found that the Finnigans had just flooed in. Noone was quite sure how Lorcan did that, but it was so cool.

Seamus, Tasmin (Seamus's wife), Dean and Cassey (Dean's sister, who was Lucy and Frank's age) Finnigan stood in the kitchen.

"Right! Let's get this Christmas started!"

**A/N:Okay, finezlings! It was boooring. But oh well. You'll live. The next chapter will be more interesting! And, ermm, you know that little review button down there? ↓↓ Yeah, press it. You know you can't resist! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas at the Burrow

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine! I'm inno-oocentttt. Please don't kill me. PLEASE! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE.**

**Ahem.**

**Anywayssss.**

**A/N: WOOOOHH. CHRISTMAS WITH THE WEASLEY'S. Who doesn't like christmas with the Weasley's. Eexcatly, no-one. Knew it! Anyway, so, like I said. Christmas at the Burrow, but there's a twist. DUN DUN DUN. Read on, my friends, read on. AND REVIEW NOW YOU OLD TADPOLES. Please :D. Oh and yes, there will be other peoples POV's soon. Maybe, but not yet! Also, sorry fowr the long wait. I would tell you why but I don't really have an excuse.**

Chapter 5: Christmas at the Burrow. (Rose's POV)

This was the best christmas I had ever had at the Burrow.

I mean, yes, of course. Ferretson's constant presence was a mega downside, but I did my best to ignore him.

Me and Alice spent most of the time together, quite often joined by Dom, and occasionally Dean. December the 24th, or CHRISTMAS EVE. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! Ahem, anyway. Christmas eve was one of the days when Dean and Dom were sitting with Alice and me in the living room. The fire was crackling and popping in the corner. Warming us up as we sat in our onesies and played chess.

Dean kept looking around, nervously shifting his eyes from us to the door. Something was wrong. Dean was usually laid back and funny, but he was chewing on his lip and couldn't seem to keep still.

"Queen to F5. Ha! See, my Queen is now going to kill yo-" Alice's victory rant was shortlived, as I didn't let it continue any further. I wasn't really listening to her anyway, I was watching Dean with worry.

"What's wrong Dean?" I asked suddenly. He jerked his head up suddenly from staring at the door.

"Wh-what? I wasn- I mean, wrong? Nothing's wrong! Why-why would you think that? I'm fine!" He finished, then exhaled loudly, looking defeated.

That was the worst lie I've ever heard!" I exclaimed, then, seeing his face, I added softly, "What's going on?" His eyes darted to the door quickly, then darted back. Looking around at our questioning eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He replied firmly, quite obviously finishing the conversation. I didn't press him anymore, and he seemed to cheer up, _seemed_ to. But he still kept looking at the door and I wasn't sure if the smiles he passed me were real or not.

Oh well, we were 12. It was probably his hamster had started sprouting apples. Plus, it was really hard to take him seriously in his dragon onesie. I probably looked the same though, sitting here in a vibrant blue, cornish pixie onesie.

"ROSE, ROXY SWEETHEARTS! COME HELP WITH THE WASHING UP!" My mum called from the kitchen. Me and Roxy groaned and pushed ourselves onto our feet. After Christmas Eve dinner the washing up was too great to do with wands. But by hand, it was unbearable. Ugghh. I guess I couldn't really complain, the _actual_ Christmas dinner was worse.

"Guess I'll come too, Sounds like you could use a few extra hands." Alice said, stretching out her hand for me to pull her up. Dean's eyes suddenly flicked towards us, and he realised what we were saying.

"Oh. I'll help too!" He said, jumping up way to enthusiastically for washing up. Something was definitely wrong. Oh well. Hopefully it would pass.

Picking up a pan full of gravy-leftover bits, I set to work and scrubbed.

I was half-way through a turkey dish when I heard a shout from outside. It was Fred.

"SNOW!" He yelled. Without even thinking, everyone dropped everything, and ran to the door. After wrenching it open and stepping outside, I caught my breath on the beauty of the landscape.

"Wow." I breathed. It must of been snowing for quite a while. I could only see white. White clouds; a world made of white, fluffy snow and from the sky, perfectly formed and fluttering down to Earth from heaven, were the snowflakes. I lay back against the snow. It was cold, yes, but warm. Somehow, and comforting. There was something there, that reminded me of how great life was. And as I caught them on my tongue, with friends and family surrounding me, I realised something.

Life doesn't get much better than that.

Everyone was outside now. In the Weasley household, there was an unspoken tradition. Well, there was many. But there was one, by some silent agreement, we decided that when the first snow of Winter falls, we drop everything and go outside.

"Snow Heaven!" Lucy called. One time, when Lucy was about 6, the whole family had made snow angels in the snow. Lucy had called it 'Snow Heaven' and every year since, we had created a Snow Heaven.

After we had all had created a snow angel we got up to inspect out handy-work. It was really a magnificent spectre, angels dotting the Burrow's back yard. Different shapes and sizes. Lily bounded around happily, naming the angels as family and friends who were already gone. George's was his twin, Fred. James' was Sirius. Harry's was James, his father. Ginny was her late mother in law, Lily. Albus' was Albus Dumbledore. Teddy's was Lupin. And I was Tonks, I was always Tonks. I was named after her, well, my middle name. Nymphadora. I was just proud to be associated with her.

That night, we still had to sleep in the tents. But after many warming charms from a fussy Grandma Molly and my mum, it could easily of been a hot summers day inside them. In fact, I found myself kicking off the blankets. But the heat wasn't the only thing keeping me up.

"Rose? It's Christmas tomorrow and I can't sleep! What if Father Christmas doesn't come because I'm still awake." Whined Lucy. I crawled over and snuggled up to my little cousin. It seemed she was having the same trouble as me.

"I know! I'm excited too, but he will come even if you stay up all night, he'll just wear an invisibility cloak!" I told her, she seemed to calm down. She snuggled into my arm a bit and rested her eyes a bit. "I can't wait to see the presents!" I continued excitedly, more to myself than anyone else.

"Rose?" Lucy asked in a small, tired voice. I mean, yes, she _was_ ten. But she was the most adorable ten year old ever! Around me atleast.

"Hmm?" I said, indicating for her to go on.

"When _I_ grow up, I want to he a Christmas elf!" She told me. I smiled at her dream, it was so sweet, I could hardly remember when I thought like that. I mean, not since I was five. At the least!

"And I just know you'll make a great one!" I told her, but she was already asleep.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°••°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE ROSE!" I woke up to someone jumping on me and yelling in my ear. So I pushed Lily off and rubbed my eyes.

"What Lily?" I groaned groggily. When I finally opened my eyes I saw a pair of sparkling blew eyes and a gleeful grin.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! CHRIIIIIIIISSSSSSTMAAAAASSSSS! OH YEAAAHHH!" And with that she got up and danced around the tent. I jumped up and joined her, waking various people up. Obviously I did it more respectfully than Lily, I wasn't a _total_ animal.

"UP UP UP! RISE AND SHINE IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!" I yelled poking Alice with my foot and then tickling her stomach. She woke up laughing.

"Stop- s-stop. Please R-rose." She begged between laughs. "I g-get it. Stop!" I finally relented and grinned down at her. She looked back at me, her eyes dull from tiredness. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and sparkled.

"OOOOOHH IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She squealed, and, resembling a caterpillar with no legs, squirmed into a standing position. Still in her sleeping bag. "Let's go wake up the boys!" She suggested, grinning evilly. I nodded and Me, Alice, Lily, Lucy, Molly II, Roxanne and Dom headed out into the snowy, cold, fresh air of Christmas morning. Victoire would of been there too, but she was now considered an 'adult' so she got to sleep inside. Ok, so yes. She _was_ technically an adult now. But still!

We spoke in hushed whispers as we made our way to the boys tent. And when we got there, we shushed eachother completely before slowly unzipping the tent and charging in. Or in Alice's case, hopping in.

"Al!" I squealed, bounding over to him and landing next to him, he was now awake! But only just.

"Whaattt!?" He asked. I grinned at him.

"It's Christmas!" I giggled before running over to Dean and grabbing his hand.

"C'mon! Let's go unwrap some presents!" I said, and started dragging him toward the house. He was wrapped in his sleeping bag.

"But Ro-ose!" He whined. "I only have boxers on!" I giggled and continued dragging him.

"Oh well! We're all family here!" I told him, just as everyone else joined us on out quest to the Christmas tree.

I loved Christmas. The way the fire always seemed to be burning, the way the cold outside just made the inside feel cosier. The way the stockings bulged full of presents. The way you had to crawl under the tree to get the furthest gifts. And even the way the tree _smelled_. Plus, there always seemed to be Christmas songs playing.

Just like I expected, the fire was roaring as we went into the living room. Eventhough we were obviously the first ones up!

"Look! Look Molly look! Santa ate the biscuit! And look, her gave Rudolph the carrot! Look!" Lucy squealed. She always had a fascination with this bit of the Christmas tradtition. To her, it was solid proof of Santa. And she found it awe-inspiring that he ate from that very biscuit. Etc etc.

But what interested _me_ were the stockings hanging of the mantelpiece. And Merlin there was alot!

There was one with all of our names on. One for Teddy, Victoire, Dom, Louis, Roxanne, Fred, Hugo, Lily, James, Albus, Alice, Frank, Dean, Cassey, Lorcan, Lysander, Scorpius and me. They were bulging and full to the brim. I could see the edge of a present, wrapped in shining paper, sticking out the top of each one.

"PRESENTS!" The Weasley-Potter family yelled altogether. Before we ran over and grabbed our stocking. Ripping paper and revealing paper after paper.

"Scorpius? Why are you just standing there? Come open your presents!" I heard Al say. And sure enough, when I looked up, Scorpius was standing next to an armchair looking slightly awkward.

"P-presents?" He asked, befuddled. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his stocking.

"Yes presents, gifts you get at Christmas and Birthdays and stuff." I explained, it was like talking to a four year-old! Then I threw his stocking at him and it winded him. He doubled over, wheezing.

"Somehow, Weasley, you make even the nicest of gestures seem mean." He told me. I just cackled at him as he started to unwrap his presents.

"Waaaaaiiiit! Let me get my camera out!" My mum came running down the stairs suddenly.

"Uggh. Why can you never lie _in_ on Christmas!?" That was Ron, my dad. He was dragging his feet downstairs groggily.

"YAY SANTA HAS BEEN!" Uncle George pushed past Ron and burst in, studying the stockings left on the mantel carefully. His face fell. "Wait.. why don't I have a stocking?"

"Oh I'm sure Father Christmas is just a bit late with your presents dear." Mrs Weasley assured him as she walked in an patted his head. Then she bustled over to the sofa and sat down, looking at us kids. "Well, go on. Open them!"

"PRESEEEENTS!" Teddy burst in, holding an excited looking Victoire's hand. They rushed over and took their stockings off the mantel. Teddy just sat on the floor and tipped his up over the rug, whilst Victoire peered in, rooting through hers.

"Wait. They didn't sleep in the same room? Did they?" Uncle Bill came in, rubbing his eyes and only half paying attention. Every one of the children shared a look, but said nothing.

"Of course not!" Said Ginny. But I think she saw the look we passed around. That's why I like Aunt Ginny, she understands teenage stuff.

"Hey! I got an ORANGE!" Fred complained loudly, pulling out an orange from his stocking.

"Maybe you should be a better boy next year!" Angelina told him. "Then maybe you'll get something better." He just snorted; threw the orange over his shoulder and kept searching through the stocking.

"Not likely." He muttered.

"Hurry up! I want to see your faces. Especially when you open the nice big boxes under the tree!" Grandma Molly urged.

"Nice big boxes under the tree!" Grandpa Arthur echoed cheerfully.

There was a chocolate frog; a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans; a diary; a book on potions; a box of home-made toffees and a brand new quill in my stocking. I also found a massive bag of owl treats and a stationary set at the bottom.

And those were only the starter presents.

I would have _looooaaaaads_ under the tree from Santa. Quite a few from Grandma and Grandpa. Then a few from all my aunts and uncles and probably one or two from each of my cousins. Now _that_ is why having a big family is great.

I crawled under the tree, it was reaaally big and wide so I could actually go under there,straighten out on the floor and still be completely hidden. Anyway, it smelled christmassy under there. And the Christmas tradition of pine needles getting caught in hair jumped into action.

I love Christmas.

I crawled around, flipping over tags until I came to a long, thin package that read 'Rose.' Grabbing it, I crawled out.

"Ooooh Rose had a big one! What is it?" Uncle Charlie questioned curiously.

"It's a rifle!" Cried Grandpa Arthur. Did I mention that he likes muggles?

"No! It's a broom!" Cried Teddy. "Go on Rosie. Open it!"

So I ripped away the brown paper, revealing, of course, a broom. But not just any broom.

"Blimey Rose! That's a Lightningsnitch01! Best broom in the world!" Cried Roxanne.

"I thought those were proper expensive?" Chipped in Louis.

"I guess Santa doesn't have to pay for anything." Uncle Harry pondered, but he had a knowing smile on his face. Seen as the Lightingsnitch01 was inspired and improved by him, he probably got a discount.

"Yes. Gryffindor are WINNING the cup this year!" James fist pumped, grinning with mad glee.

"James, Gryffindor _always_ win the cup." Fred pointed out.

"Touché. But _now_ our keeper has the best broom in the world!" He boasted. Giggling in anticipation.

"MUMMY MUMMY MUMMY! I GOT A PIGMY PUFF!" Lucy squealed, clutching something tightly and snuggling it.

"It's adorable Lucy!" Audrey told her fondly. And then everyone went back to unwrapping presents.

From Father Christmas I got my broom; new keeper equipment; a brush that could tame even _my_ hair into smooth curls (I can't even _guess_ how many charms were on that brush); a few school robes and other stuff.

"Here you go! Two boxes for Rose!" Grandma plopped down two wrapped boxes infront of me and a few oddly shaped presents.

"Thanks Grandma!" I gushed, ripping the paper. From Grandma and Grandpa I got a Massive box of cakes and toffees and chocolates that would last any _normal_ person until they were 20. But I was a Weasley, so it would probably be gone by the time I went back to school. I also got a book on Hogwarts. It was called:_ 'Hogwarts: An Modern History'_; A book on Boggarts and, of course, a Weasley Jumper. Mine was blue with a gold, knitted 'R' on it.

My other presents included some Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, more school stuff, clothes etc.

We had Christmas dinner, which was all gone by the end despite the fact that it began with enough food for a whole village. And then we went to bed. Days were spent playing in the snow. Practising quidditch. I hardly even noticed Malfoy. And in no time at all, we were back on platform 9 3/4.

**A/N: Okkkaaayyy. So I ****_know_**** Lucy is a bit unrealistic for her age (10) especially with Percy as her dad. Buuut I felt like it, ok? :P Pleeeaaaasseee tell me what you think in reviews. Your reviews are BEAUTIFUL! I'm not sure if Father Christmas is a wizard thing or not, I don't think Harry ever got things from him. But oh well! What is Christmas without the Father of Christmas?**


End file.
